Black and White
by BeyondTheClouds
Summary: Wishing-Fire's AU challenge! Roxas tries to survive two hours of Day Care everyday, until he graduate's from kindergarden and become's a "Big Boy." Hopefully... Things turn out Roxas' way- but with his luck, that isn't going to happen. Title Changed.
1. Smile

**Wishing-Fire's AU Challenge! 100 themes 150 word chapters! Hopefully I'll have what it takes to finish this!**

**So basically, this Roxas' experience's at a Day Care! I've never done a challenge like this so... If it's bad or wrong please tell me! DX**

**All credit goes to Wishing-Fire for the theme's, the plot is mine, and the characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Smile.**

**...**

_Smile._

Why was everyone smiling?

It was Roxas' first day at Day Care, and for the rest of his Kindergarden life, he would have to come here for two hours everyday after school until his mom picked him up. He didn't like it.

"Roxas honey, smile," His mom urged. Roxas grumbled, putting on a fake smile.

All the other kids were running around having a fun time, and Roxas didn't really want to join them.

"Hey, your new here right? I'm Sora!" Sora exclaimed, running up to Roxas.

"Roxas."

"Why don't you smile? You look sad..."

"I don't like to smile."

"Roxas, be nice, okay? I'll see you at five oclock!" His mom left the room.

Sora waved good-bye and turned to Roxas.

"I'm still not going to smile."

Sora pouted the rest of the day.

...

**Jeez... This was harder than I thought... Oh well! No backing down now! I'll get better eventually XD I hope it wasn't too bad DX Also, I'm pretty sure A/N's don't count for the word limit... DX**


	2. Eternity

**So um... Here's chapter two! XD I don't exactly know where I'm heading with this but, whatever. S'long as it's interesting and such. I also changed the name because... Well, Roxas' day care dilema isn't a bad title, but it's not my kind of title. Also, there is a reason as to why I called it 'Welcom to Sunnyside', XDDDDD**

**Anyway, Disclaimer for everything. Blah blah blah. Hopefully it's not to bad. Oh, and one tiny tiny bad word that isn't really a curse word but... XD**

**...**

Eternity.

"_I am going to be here an eternity!_" Roxas mentally groaned as he twiddled his thumbs in his 'Time Out' chair. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sora staring at him intently with tears in his eye's. For some convoluted reason, Sora thought they were best friends.

Roxas faced the wall, grumbling slightly.

"Roxas, have you learned your lesson?" The day care manager asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I have learned not to put other kids' crayon's in the fish tank, and that if old day care ladies touch my shoulder, I should call the police because they are child molestor's with no kids or life of their own so they have to much off other people's children."

"_ROXAS! _Another ten minute's in the time out chair!"

"Oh joy... An eternity plus one." Roxas groaned, turning to face the wall.

He faintly heard Sora crying when hearing the new's of his extended Time Out.

...

**Naw, Roxas is such a meanie head XD. Maybe I shoulda made this story about Vanitas but... Roxas will warm up eventually XD And poor Sora... XD He always seems to be pouting or crying, and it's only chapter two!**


	3. Rivalry

**Hello! Sorry for not updating in forever... DX**

**...**

**Rivalry.**

Roxas glared at the red head across the table from him, eating his cookies.

Axel was his name, and he had made sure to beat him in every single way he could. He was a second grader! Roxas never even had a chance!

"Aww, don't glare at me like that Roxas!" Axel said, munching on a cookie. "This is how people become freinds, got it memorized?"

Roxas glared harder. _More like enemies..._

"Here," Axel said, tossing a cookie across the table and walking off with a grin on his face.

Roxas stared at it, before smiling and eating the cookie.

_We could be friends... Except I'm always gunna win!_

Roxas finished the cookie, wiping the happy smile off his face, before running to beat Axel in a game of checkers.

He lost.

"I hate you!" Roxas fumed.

"That's why rivals are for!" Axel smirked.

At this, Roxas alowed a tiny smile to spread his face.

...

**Awww... s'cute. Anyway, yes Toy Story. And you will see why in the next chapter or two! XD**


	4. Judgement

**Once more, updating this challenge! ^.^ I really love it, and I've written out the next few. 's a good thing I have so many to complete, cuz I'm blossong with ideas! XD Thanks reviews and to all those people who subscribed/favorited!**

**...**

Judgement.

Roxas sat wide-eye'd with wonder and disbelief at his 'Friend'- if you could call him that- doing one of the most unmanly and embarassing things known to a six year old boy.

Sora was dancing with Kairi and Namine. In a dress. With red high heels that were way to big for his feet. And singing to The Barbie Song.

Sora ran over to Roxas, attempting to pull him up and drag him over- all the while Namine and Kairi giggling- but Roxas profoundly refused.

"I will never," Roxas some-what spat. Sora frowned, before he grinned again saying, "Okay! Then you be the judge!"

A minute later when the song ended, Sora ran over with Kairi and Namine. "So? So! Whaddya think?" Sora bubbled excitedly.

"You want my opinion and judgement on your performance?" Roxas asked, slightly amused.

Sora shook his head. "Of course!"

"Your all idiots," And with that, Roxas walked off to play a game with Axel.

...

**Naw, Roxy don't be like that! Poor Sora! :( Don't worry, Roxas will lighten up, eventually...XD**


	5. Laughter

**Mwahahaha! I'm updating in the same day! I actually have to go to my cousin's christening after this but... MWAHAHAH! Poor Roxas... Anyway, thanks for all the reviews!**

**Please enjoy!**

**...**

Laughter.

"Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down!" Kids giggled as they fell on the floor laughing. Axel rolled his eye's while Roxas scoffed, somewhat trying to impress the older red-head.

"Their so dumb," Roxas commented. Axel smirked. "Guess what Roxas...?" Roxas tried quirking a brow, but he ended up raising both. Axel leaned down and put his mouth to Roxas' ear.

"You do know... Their singing about the plague. A deadly disease that killed two-thirds of Europe's population... So many people... Dead."

Axel laughed when Roxas furiously rubbed at his sad tears.

"I-I wasn't talking a-about the dead people... I ment that their dumb 'cuz their y'know... Dancing?" Roxas tried to make his question a statement.

"Relax, Roxy," Axel laughed.

"Don't call me that!" Roxas stormed off.

"What did I do...?" Axel muttered.

...

**Lol. We're supposed to leave but I'm typing this XD**


	6. Tiny

**So, I have no definite updating schedule for any of my fics, but since this one is pretty predetermined chapter wise, I guess I'll try and update every day or two. If I don't update for a while, it's probably because my sarcastic comments got the better of me, and I'm grounded. -_-'**

**Please enjoy! (Though I don't like this chapter)**

**...**

Tiny.

Roxas squeeked as he stepped into the school's gym, trying his best to hide behind Axel. Today was the day that the Second Graders had to read aloud to Kindergardeners', in which afterwards you get to have recess together.

It wasn't much of a reading class, because Roxas had read the book to Axel- who had oh so graciously fell asleep.

So now they were at recess, wandering over to play basketball with some of Axel's friends. Upon seeing them he felt so...small.

"Who's this shrimp?" Larxene snorted, while her partner, Demyx just giggled and waved.

Axel rolled his eye's. "Roxas. He's the kid I had to read to."

"You? _Read?_ Ha! As if. What, you scared or something, kid?" Larxene asked, pointing a finger to Roxas, who was still shrinking behind Axel.

"Don't be mean!" Demyx pouted.

"I'm not scared of you!" Roxas stomped his foot. Larxene snorted once more, before punching his arm saying,

"You have guts. But your still to tiny to be in our group!"

...

**I really don't like this chapter... Bleh. DX**


	7. If

**Hm... Well, I'm going to type this chapter, then hopefully get on this Zexion song fic thing and do a good job XD And yeah, Larxene was a buttmench last chapter XD Thanks for your reviews everyone :3 This chapter is Demyx and Roxas (duh XD) based. S'not yaoi, cuz I hate yaoi though. :P**

**Please enjoy!**

**...**

If.

"Hey, Roxas?" Demyx asked, licking at his cherry sucker the teacher had given him. Roxas glanced down at the boy sitting besides him on the swing. He was going that high. For him, it was pretty impressive. He dragged his feet on the floor until he came to a near stop.

"What do you think it would be like to fly?" Demyx said, looking at the clear blue sky. Roxas paused, he never really thought about it.

"I... I don't know." He finally replied. "But, we're not birds. So we don't have to know."

"I guess... But, it's only natural for a human to be curious and adventerous. That's why we have cars, and schools, and _planes_..." Demyx paused. Roxas frowned, standing up.

"If your gunna be confusing, them I'm gunna go play with Sora and Axel!" And with that, Roxas pouted walking off.

"If..." Demyx mumbled, before shaking his head, grinning, and running off to catch up with Roxas.

...

**Lol, Roxas feels outdone XD**


	8. Enchantment

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating in forever! DX I just kinda lost inspiration for it, but now I'm back! :) I am also going to change the name ONCE AGAIN, simply because the 'Welcome to sunnyside' thing is not interesting to me anymore. For those that are curious as to why I had it there in the first place, I'll put it at the end! XD**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

***...Enchantment...***

Roxas had never been in such a state of wonder before. It felt simply amazing, like someone shoved a movie in his brain and he was watching it unfold before his eyes.

The teacher was currently reading Sherlock Holmes, and though she was retelling it so that the kids would understand for the most part, Roxas still felt amazed.

He had his mother read him Sherlock Holmes on many occasions, but...

Whenever he heard the famous detectives tale, he to felt like he could be someone heroic. That he would be someone as enchanted as Sherlock Holmes.

**...**

**This was an iffy chapter. :P I just... I dunno.**

**Also, for those that were curious to the Welcome to Sunnyside dealio, this is why.**

**Roxas was going to go to the movies, and see toystory three. Once he learned that his day care and the evil toy runned day care shared the same name, he was going to freak and there would be a major plot twist butt... Plot twist gone. :P**


	9. Dancer

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

***...Dancer...* **

Smiling to himself as he chewed on an apple bite, Roxas watched as Namine sketched an an image of a house by a cliff. For someone so young, and so quiet, she had a very artistic personality.

"Hey, Roxas, can I ask you something?" Namine spoke softly, turning to stare at Roxas with wide, blue eyes. Blinking, Roxas nodded.

"What is it?"

"Do you think... I could ever be a dancer?" She bit her bottom lip.

Shrugging, Roxas tried to find a way out of the situation.

"You can do anything you set your mind to." He finally decided on, watching with envy as Axel wrestled with Demyx and Larxene.

He was taken aback, however, when Namine placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, Roxas." She smiled.

He smiled back.

"Anytime."

**...**

**A smidge over the word limit. I decided I should at least try to update this ONCE before I die going back to school. DX**

**Ah, Roxas and Namine, how I hate that pairing.**

**...But why did I write it?**

**Questions, questions...**


	10. Excuse

**Here's chapter ten, only a hundred more to go! ^.^**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

***...Excuse...***

"Oh mom! It _hurts_!" Roxas whined, clutching at his not-so-achey stomach. Today they were trying out squar dancing at school, and Roxas did not want to participate.

He was a good actor, but his mom was able to catch on.

"I guess, if your really in so much pain we can go see Doctor Vexen and-" She was abruptly cut off as Roxas ran out the door, and seated himself comfortabley in his car seat.

Smiling to herself, she climbed in the passenger seat.

"Maybe one day I'll pull you out of school so we can go catch a movie, okay?" She asked, and Roxas smiled.

Excuses, excuses...

**...**

**What the heck... BLEH! I didn't know what to do with this one.**

**Maybe review...? It'll make me happy! ^.^**


	11. Inspiration

**Gaaahhh, will someone PLEASE REVIEW? I feel so unloved with this fic. :(**

**Please Enjoy- though I know you don't... :(**

**...**

***...Inspiration...***

Smiling to himself, Roxas looked back and forth between the paper that held the most poetic words ever written by a five-year-old, and the red head who had milk pouring out of his nose.

"Roxas, _please, _let me go to the bathroom and wash this off! It burns!" Axel whined, fingers twitching from the urge to wipe the sticky substance from his face.

"No." Roxas replied, continuing to write more.

"Look, Roxas, I'm glad that I'm inspiring this weird artistic side you have, but can I _please _wash it off? Please?" Axel begged.

"Let me think about it."

"Your just going to say no."

"That's not true- I was going to say Hell no."

"_ROXAS!_"

"Uh-oh..."

**...**

**I've never been so uninspired in my LIFE. Reviews feed me, and right now, I'm starving!**

**:(**


End file.
